Dance With Me
by EleBell
Summary: KagSessh an intense randevous on the dance floor in kagome's fav club is the beginning of so much more to come. This is the beginning of a series of fics..I'll be revamping it after I eventually post the next fic -july2008update-
1. Dancing Drunk

Dance With Me

OneShot -first oneshot ever-

All Inuyasha characters and associated themes belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

This was the last straw, a girl can only take so much heartbreak… Kagome Higurashi, age twenty one, Fell down a time portal disguised as an old well at the naïve age of fifteen, a portal that would make her life unreal. Last year she successfully completed her task in this other time beyond the well thanks to the help of Lord Sesshomaru, who had joined their group a month before her nineteenth birthday. The group had latched onto a trail Naraku had left and it led them straight to him. Though by the time everyone had reached the foul bastard he had successfully lured them into his trap. Everyone in the mismatched group save herself and Sesshomaru had passed out within ten feet of the feudal mansion that Naraku had made his keep.

Kagome had begun seriously training her miko abilities shortly after her sixteenth birthday and was eventually able to surpass her past incarnation in power, eventually regaining the rest of her sould, as well as fashioning one for Kikyo out of raw emotions, the once dead priestess's memories and raw unbridled energy from the earth herself. Thus gaining another strong ally and quieting the feud between the two mikos.

With time, Kagome's love for Inuyasha had changed into something akin to the love of a sibilng in constant trouble. Kikyo and Inuyasha picked their relationship back up, as Miroku and Sango eventually got married. Through working with her powers, Kagome's spirit ability surpassed the legendary Midiriko's power many times over, and Kagome became as feared as the Western Lord himself, whom had also grown in strength, surpassing his Father and earning the title of Daiyoukai, much higher in station than his previous status of Taiyoukai. She was eventually summoned by a council of all the ruling Youkai Lords and Human Lords, they each presented her with a small gift, and appointed her High Preistess.

High Preistess Of Japan and Daiyoukai of the Western Lands fought side by side and rid the world of the disease named Naraku. In the end, Kagome had latched herself onto Sesshomaru's back, placing her hands on his forearms and channeling her purification through him as he used Tokijin's ultimate attack. The battle was done, and as it turned out, Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku and Sango had all been killed by Kagura while they were occupied with Naraku. A week later, news reached the Miko, Daiyoukai, Kitsune and Fire Neko that Kouga had been killed, but took Kagura down with him in his last stand to avenge his lost pack, and protect his current one.

With the now whole and purified Shikon No Tama back in her possession, Kagome coul think of only one thing to do, and hope that it worked, the only thing she feared now, was being separated from her Kitsune, the Fire Neko and her best Friend in the Daiyoukai. So, biting down her doubt, kagome pulled out her dagger and plunged it into her left hip, right below the pelvic bone, directly through the old scar left when the jewel emerged from her body. She threw the blade to Sesshomaru, who caught it and gave her an encouraging nod. Pulling the jewel off her neck, she heard the chain break and watched as the rosary beads fell from it. Casting one brief glance at Sesshomaru again, she tucked the Jewel back inside her body and watched in barely concealed awe and fascination as the wound emitted a pink glow, and her skin was healed before her eyes. She felt the Jewel warm slightly and give a slight hum under her skin and then go completely quiet, her miko blood putting the jewel in a deep sleep where there were no evil energies or malice to call to it's power, unless removed from her body once more.

Around a month later, she went through the well for her annual visit to her family, she had decided to make her life in the Feudal era at the age of seventeen, it was all she knew anymore, it was where she truly belonged. When the visit was over a week later, the well would not let her return to the other side.

She had sat at the bottom of that well for an entire twenty four hours, just staring at the aged wood in front of her. She tried it three more times, and the reaction was exactly the same eah time. Eventually, the only way her family could get her out and something to eat and drink was to wait until she passed out from lack of nutrition, and have Sota carry his sister back into the shrine. After that, she had bought an apartment in the middle of Tokyo and moved on with her life…that was a year ago…

Kagome forcefully slammed her head on the door of the bathroom stall to chase the thoughts and memories fom her mind…even if she had lost the only people that knew her now, her adoptive son and only friend, she had to move on with her life. This is what she told herself every night before bed, and every morning when she woke up.

A bitter laugh escaped her lips and she opened the stall, walking back out into the crowd of the small club, her heels inaudibly clicking against the hardwood floors as the music pounded through the cramped bar and straight to her bones.

She sat down at the bar and ordered a bottle of wine, she went through four bottles as she watched the crowd clear out of the club, it was four am now, and she knew she was drunk off her ass.

Making her way to the middle of the dance floor as the music would still pound on for another hour she lost herself in the beat and darkness of the place.

She moved her hips, guiding them back and forth with her hands and sliding her left hand up her stomach, across the valley between her breasts, the red silk of her short tight dress feeling smoother than water under her fingertips with the heightened state of her senses now. As she reached her neck she could feel another body moving behind hers, a very tell tale masculine body. Bending her knees slightly she lost herself in the feeling, she had danced with so many males, but it had never felt this right, as if their bodies were made to fit with each other she gave over her sanity as she dropped her hands to the silk covered thighs of the male behind her as his hands took place of her own.

One large hand resting on her stomach, guiding her body with his, molding their movements together and holding her close as she grasped his hips, ensuring that he was not a fantasy. The other hand glided across her ribs and teased at the side of her left breast, softly stroking the underside with his thumb then traveling further, letting his fingertips glide across the side and over her collar bone. When he reached the creamy expanse of her neck she gave over to him and closed her eyes, throwing her head back onto his shoulder as he bent his neck to splay hot breaths over the cool feminine skin.

As he placed his lips to the juncture of her shoulder, he spun her around to face him, an unseen smirk lighting his features as her forehead dropped to his chest and she moved her lithe frame against his.

Then he held her hips and body still, reaching one hand up to tilt her face to look up into his.

"Open your eyes, Kagome" Came a familiar smooth baritone and she instantly did, saphire fire metting molten golden depths.

"Sesshomaru? How'd you get here? I missed you so _much_, so very very much…I love you Sessh---" Kagome trailed off as the alcohol took it's toll on her and she passed completely out.

"I'm here, and I still love you too, that's all that matters, my beautiful, that's all that really matters." Was his smooth reply as her lifted her form into his arms and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead.


	2. Surprise

-1Dance With Me

Chapter Two, Hangover

All Inuyasha characters and associated themes belong to Rumiko Takahashi

Yes, I decided to continue the fic, for all the readers who were silently threatening me in their minds, a bug grin for you all and lots of hugs, you know, within 48hrs of _Dance With Me _being posted, it's been read almost 700 times? I feel so loved, so lots of hugs and a very very big thank you. Especially to

Lacas-Crown, who was my muse for this story

"Ugh…" Kagome rolled over in the large bed, shutting her eyes even tighter and burying her face in the silky sheets, pulling her pillow over her head. 'Wait a second…since when did I have silk sheets?' Kagome asked herself in her mind, opening her eyes and pulling the pillow back off her head.

Looking around, she noticed that she was in a large bedroom that was not her own, the walls were a calming grey blue that did not bother her aching head, and as she sat up and threw her feet over the bedside a plush carpet tickled the bottoms of her feet. Glancing around, she noted the large window to her left and three doors in the room, standing up she syaed a bit, and put a hand to her aching head.

As she walked to the window the only thought racing through her mind was 'Where the hell am I and what the fuck did I do last night?' She looked down and noticed that she was in an apartment complex, and probably a very large, very expensive one at that.

Still looking around, she went to the doors, and checked what were through each of them, one was a huge walk-in closet, one led to a large bathroom, and one led out into the main part of the apartment. And then she froze, hearing a soft groan from behind her and someone rustling the sheets.

"Come back to bed, Kagome." Came a deep baritone voice, and when she turned around, the vision that met her eyes was one that she had most definitely not expected, on the other side of the bed was a very shirtless Sesshomaru in his boxers, looking right at her.

"Sesshomaru? Wha.." And she fainted.

As fast as his demonic speed would allow, he was there, and had caught her before she had hit the ground. Giving a small sigh in exasperation, Sesshomaru lifted her in his arms, walked to the still open closet and pulled a pair of grey slacks off a hanger, pants dangling from his teeth and Kagome in his arms, he made his way out through the still open door to the main room and laid Kagome on the couch. He pulled on the pants and sat beside her, as her placed her head in his lap he began stroaking her hair and waiting for her to wake up…again…

About an hour later she did, and opened her eyes to the sight of a sleeping Sesshomaru. Now knowing that she had NOT been dreaming, and she really was in his apartment, Kagome carefully pulled his hand out of her hair and sat up. Noticing for the first time that she was wearing a large black shirt that was obviously his, she stood up and made her way around the place, it was decorated in a sophisticated style all the way through. Quietly, as to not wake the sleeping demon, she wandered around until she found the kitchen, where she also found a coffeepot, and coffee, and made two mugs of the stuff, walking back into the main room, where Sesshomaru was already awake and waiting for her.

"So…exactly how did I get here? And for that matter…how did YOU get here?" Kagome asked, settling cross-legged on the couch and handing Sesshomaru his coffee.

Sorry it's so short, I'm trying to get through the beginning..I hate beginnings.. and since it IS now a story, it needs one the next chapter will be better, promise

-Aryia


	3. Giving in

Dance With Me

Chapter Three - Unconfused

-All Inuyasha Characters and associated themes belong to Rumiko Takahashi- (This goes for all chapters I'm tired of writing it)

A shudder, a sigh...A twitch upwards of the lips on the face of the once most feared Daiyoukai in all of Japan.

"Kagome...how is it possible that you are here?" And now she could see the age in the only person that she felt truly knew her anymore. The mask was still there, Pena ratable by only her for some reason, perhaps because she knew him so well, or perhaps because he let her see him...but she could see, somewhere deep in those piercing eyes she could see all of his years, all his mistakes and retributions, all of his love and hate, and all of him, hidden, tucked away...somewhere inside her own heart...she could feel the pull of his soul on hers. An ache not soothed by time or alcohol, not put to rest or drowned by despair and meaningless sex. So many things had gone wrong and she had tried to forget, and kept on remembering. Sometimes...maybe things are meant not to be forgotten, and some things are...and on that thin line between reality and insanity, the line that separated the need to forget to the want to forget she had been walking along the edge of a blade, and a misplaced step had sent her sprawling into a darkness that she had never imagined.

A delicate hand raised to her face, and Kagome tried frivolously to wipe away the stress that she had forgotten she carried with her. To wipe away doubt and memories.

"I meant to tell you...the day I ...disappeared? That day...I came back, I never meant to stay here...but I was not able to return to you. Something...happened...I don't know what or why, exactly...but my only way was blocked, and I couldn't get back ..I don't want to talk about it...let's just, for the moment at least, forget or at least ignore the past...let's live for now..we're here, and together, and we know what was and what is, and we know each other, right? Let's pretend, for today at least, that nothing else matters..." Kagome set her coffee down and gave Sesshomaru an encouraging smile...but he could still see just as much as she could, and he saw that the sorrow from their past never left her eyes, he saw that the smile was almost fake, as if she meant it, but it broke her heart to give it, and maybe it did. He too set his coffee down, watching as she stood, and pulled her dress from the back of the couch, where he had set it last night.

"I should get back now though...we should...meet again, soon...I missed you too much for it to be healthy." She told him, again with that fake smile...and as he watched her walk to the door, a feeling washed over him, and he panicked, he was up and across the room in a flash as she laid her hand on the doorknob.  
"No...Kagome...don't leave me, not yet...not again." And something flashed through his eyes as he enfolded her in his arms."I don't want you to go yet..." They were again just the miko and the demon...the forbidden love that both knew, he remembered, and knew she did not... Sesshomaru remembered last night, when they both gave in to a pure lust, reveling in the feel of their bodies entwined in a dance of ecstasy, the friction of silk on satin, the feel of holing a sin in your arms, and nursing it like a spoiled child.

He lowered his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent of thunderstorms and roses, a tinge of cinnamon, and the lily shampoo she had always used. He held to her as his only lifeline now, and she to him. And in the dim lighting of the early morning, something caught fire in their bodies, Soft sapphire fire met piercing amber flame, and looked deeper than appearances. Larger, stronger, clawed hands gripped smaller, more delicate ones, and they melded together. Bodies pressed together, seeking a comfort that neither could name. In the dim light of morning, two beings threw caution to the wind and lips met in a heated passion that was soft and solemn, a fire that burned but did not hurt. A male and a female embraced and let themselves go, let themselves explore the complex simplicity, and the simple complexity of life as they knew it. Two bodies once again knew what it meant to love one person without words and gave in to the dance of time.

---------------------------

Again, I'm sorry it's short..I find myself lacking in inspiration lately

-Aryia


	4. Life As They Know It

Dance With Me

Chapter Four

-----------------------------------------------------

Heated trails left behind his as fingers graced her skin, and hot breath dancing across her neck, Kagome was almost lost in the feeling, she knew she wouldn't be able to resist, but she had to….at least for now. So she pulled away. His fingers lingered on her face a moment before he let his arm drop to his side.

They stood there for a long time, just staring into each other's eyes, each lost in a flood, a torrent of feelings and desires.

"I am rather lonely myself, Sesshomaru.."

"Then move in with me, This Sesshomaru is lonely as well."

The next day Kagome had packed and begun the move across town, into Sesshomaru's apartment. The day after that she began living there. That night they both sat down and talked for a very long time. They talked of things now over tea or coffee, their jobs;

"Yeah, I was always the one people came to for advice, so I became a Psychiatrist, Ironic, ne?"

"Yes..."

"So what did you end up doing, Sesshomaru?

"This Sesshomaru became an author. I write of many things, only a few I choose to share."

"That's understandable, there are always things people don't want to share."

And they talked of things trivial, of here, of now, but never of _then _never of _there._ They talked of each other, his hair was shorter, hers was a different color. He said he was tired of looking like someone he never wanted to be, she said she was too.

They talked about work, she had a client that had this problem with this person, this client did this and the person said this. He wrote a book when her rambles would inspire him, he wrote another in secret.

At night they would lay in bed, she would curl into his chest and he would stroke her hair. She would fist her hands in his sliver locks and he would hold her close.

She never asked of _then _and he never wondered why, because he already knew.

Sometimes she sat up at night, on the rooftop of the complex, sometimes she would sit on the edge of the railing staring at the stars, sometimes she would drink herself to sleep. Sometimes he would follow her up to the roof, sometimes he just watched her, sometimes he would sit with her and she would crawl into his lap and cry herself to sleep. He always brought her back to their room.

Some nights she would wake and find him gone from the bed, sometimes she went back to sleep, sometimes she would walk into the kitchen or the main room to find himsmoking a cigarette and staring at nothing in particular. Sometimes she would crawl into his lap and he would hold her close.

Each one knew that those times, the other was remembering, those times each one knew that there were no words that could comfort the other at that moment.

But _sometimes..._ sometimes she smiled. Sometimes he laughed. Sometimes they went out, sometimes they shared a joke. Sometimes they turned on music and danced around the apartment. Sometimes she sang and sometimes he would pull her to him, knowing that that melodic voice belonged to a wonderful woman that was all his.

Those times they were happy under all the soft tears and unspoken fears. _Those_ times they knew that the other was there and that was all that matteres and _then_ didn't matter, because now was wonderful.

And always..._always,_ they loved each other. So life went on.

One day Sesshomaru was invited to a grand ball thrown in his honor for being the rich host's favorite male author ever. The ball was next month, and there was much to do until then.


	5. The Start Of A Wonderful Day

Dance With Me

Chapter Five

For Kimidori -read below, First, it's a note for you.-

First, I would like to thank all of the wonderful people for their gracious reviews, they mean a lot to me as an author. Especially to xKimidorix, when I read your review I could not help myself but smile, and as I rarely ever smile anymore, I thank you very much, so, Kimidori, I dedicate this chapter to you. Seriously though, If you think that this story is the most well written story you've ever read, you need to read _Tales From the House Of The Moon_, by _Resmiranda_. That one is much better I believe, Personally, I've read it through six times.

Second: This story is rated M for mature, I believe that such is enough of a warning that it will eventually contain lemons and other sexual scenes. As such, one believes that thus is enough of a warning and one will not include any extra warning on author notes at the beginning of one's chapters. This goes for all of one's stories and as such, do not read one's stories if you do not like sexual content. One has a certain attitude concerning sexuality that may seen extremely outlandish and as such will most likely be extremely apparent in her story _Darkness of the Light_ even if it is not in this particular story, there is most definitely an abundance of sexual content in the plots of one's stories. So this warning will eventually be posted at the beginning of All of one's stories in the future as the only warning.

----------------------

"Still in bed at this hour?" Sesshomaru remarked, walking back into the bedroom that he and Kagome had shared now for almost two years.

"Oh shut up you great big meany you, with your stupid beautiful hair. You know it's not fair that you have prettier hair than me, that's just not right, guys are NOT supposed to have prettier hair than girls. And it's Saturday, so I can be as lazy as I want, I'll have you know, _Thank you very much_." Kagome replied sarcastically, her left arm thrown over her eyes and the black silken sheet pooled around her waist, revealing the satin sapphire sleeping top and the upper edge of the matching girl boxers that Sesshomaru had bought for her on her birthday a few months prior. They clung to her body perfectly in his opinion, showing off the curves and fine tone of muscles she had developed over the years.

"Well, if you want to be lazy, then This Sesshomaru will have to persuade you to get up and get dressed, now won't he?"

"Oh yeah, and how are you going to do that exactly?"

"Hmm..with this" He crawled into the bed next to her "And this..." He pulled her close. She gave a soft mewl of happiness "And this..." He lowered his nose to the crook of her neck and she mewled again. "And this" He began to lick and nip at her collar bone.

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm uu -yawn- up" She said, blushing slightly and turning over. "Are you going to let me get out of bed, or do I have to crawl over you again?"

"This Sesshomaru believes you will have to figure that out on your own." He answered with a smirk.

"Fine, be like that." So she pushed him over on to his back with both hands and threw one sensual, long, finely shaped leg over his waist and straddled him for a moment before smirking at him and sliding off, her foot landing on the plush carpet below, shortly followed by the other.

Kagome yawned again and brought her arms over her head, placing one hand on top of the other and stretched backwards like a cat until her palm touched the carpet, then leaned back up and made her way to the bathroom.

"Mmm, I want a shower" She mumbled to herself and turned to look at Sesshomaru, whom was now laying on his side in the bed, looking at her with a small smile on his face, his head propped in one hand, his arm bent at the elbow and resting on the pillow. She smirked and peeled off the top, revealing her breasts to him and playfully threw the garment at his face. He caught it and laid it on the pillow next to him, climbing out of bed and watching the graceful sway of her hips as she walked to the bathroom, leaving the door open as an invitation for him.

One thing that was a silent sort of rule between the two; Door open - you can join me if you wish, or Door closed - I want to be alone at the moment.

So he walked in after her and they watched each other as they peeled off their own clothes, dropping them to the floor. Kagome stepped into the large open shower in the corner, it was about ten feet in diameter and instead of glass encasing it only had about two foot high glass barriers so the water would not spill onto the floor and the shower head was positioned in a way that it was facing the wall so no water would splash in to the room.

She opened her arms and Sesshomaru stepped in with her.

-----------------------

Yes, I know I always leave off at a cliffhanger, and the chapters have all been extremely short so far...I'm sorry but it always leaves me with a fresh idea to build off of for the upcoming chapter. The chapters will be getting longer the further into the story I get, again, I am sorry they are so short thus far.

-Hope everyone enjoys,

-Aryia


	6. Feeling

Dance With Me

Chapter Six

--------

Shesshomaru stepped into the shower with Kagome, reaching up his large clawed hands to her smaller, softer ones and entwined their fingers. And they both knew fear, fear of what, neither knew, but it was a fear all the same. She guided one of their clasped hands to the dial and the water began to flow, the cold water a sharp contrast to their heated skin, but one that went almost unnoticed by the two people standing within arms reach of each other.

Intense, so very intense, they just stared at one another as the beads of water dripped down their bodies, could the let go this time? Could they give in and dance with time? Would he fall into her, and would she welcome him this time? Or would the fear of something the didn't have a name for prevent them yet again?

Their hands were still clasped together and They looked at each other still, the seconds passed by taking eternity in each turn, there was naught a way, naught a reason, naught a worry, they were both tired, so very tired. Sesshomaru loosened his grip on one hand, watching as Kagome's fingers slipped free of his own, sliding the length of his palm slowly, they both watched, they both felt. Friction. His hand turned palm up and her fingers settled on the expanse of calloused kin there, and the both felt, remembered, worried, loved, felt….and then he pulled, the other fist, up and around, and her back was to his chest, their hands above her shoulder, resting on his collar bone, still clasped. Her free hand was in his hair, and silently, so agonizingly, she moved against him. A plea, a silent wish to continue, she didn't want it to stop, she would not let go this time, and she need not tell him, because she knew he knew, and he knew she knew, and they felt.

His free hand found her upper thigh, and moved, his rough fingertips sliding upwards, across smooth muscle, tracing a hipbone, and she moved again. Aching into his chiseled chest, leaning her face into their hands, planting desperate kisses and exposing her neck to his touch.

Leaning down, hand still moving upwards, he buried his nose in her neck and his hand came to a rest on her toned stomach. The water rained down and their hair mingled together, she would have to dye hers again, and he would have to trim his once more, because the didn't want to look like someone they never wanted to be, even if they were the only ones who saw those people in them anymore.

His hot breaths tickled her skin and she pulled their clasped hands apart, and turned to him, running delicate fingers over his chest, across his collarbones and neck, and she stepped closer, melding their bodies into each other. He leaned down and claimed her lips and all at once she was against the wall and she held him close, wrapping her arms around his head so she knew he would not leave. His hands were on her shoulders, gliding across her sides and their lips were still locked to each other, breathing for the other. And she broke free, throwing her head against the wall as his fingers found her breasts and kneaded, pulled, tweaked, rubbed.

Her arms still locked around his head she arched into him, bringing her heaving chest to his waiting lips. His hands circled her thighs and lifted, head against the wall, and body freely given to the wonderful man before her, long elegant, shapely legs wrapped around his toned waist. Clawed fingers traced patterns, up, down, up, down, massaging the backs of her thighs and a skilled tongue teased her breasts.

She whimpered, they were both aching. He took her plea and she slid down, he positioned her over himself and felt himself slide within her body, and there it was. All rational thought by this time had fled their minds and they were lost in the rhythm of feeling, the dance of time, the rhythm of life and the world around them.

His head rested between her breasts and they were lost, up, down, in, out, friction, pleasure. Some people say sex is over rated, and that can be true, but if you feel things, know thing, see things, hear the past constantly whispering in your ear, if you know how to block out everything around you, if you do it right, it's something that can make you let go for a time, something that you can give all your attention to, thrust, moan, whimper, thrust, moan, bite, lick, knead, need, then it can be something wonderful. A temporary release from the bindings of life. Kagome and Sesshomaru knew this, Kagome and Sesshomaru let go, gave in and held to each other, and the rode the role coaster of feeling, and they lost themselves in each other, touch, scent, _feel_, with a moan and a last thrust, Sesshomaru spilled himself into Kagome and they rest, the water beating down on their bodies.

No words were needed, because he knew and she knew, and they washed, lily and unscented shampoos and gentle body wash, they cleaned each other, and smiled. Because right now was okay, and they loved each other, and life still went on.


End file.
